Диппер Пайнс/Галерея/Разное
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening twins arriving.png Opening mabel and dipper in shack.png Opening Giant footprint.png Opening footprint new hat.png Opening dipper with runes.PNG Opening dipper finds skeleton.PNG Opening Dipper name.png Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening gravity gone.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png Категория:Игры (реальный мир) Mystery Tour Ride Game mystery tour ride play.jpg Game mystery tour ride start menu.png Icon16.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys.png Game mystery tour ride dipper with keys2.png|Поздняя версия игры имеет более современную рисовку. Game mystery tour ride golf cart in forest.png Game mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride arrow instructions.png Mystery tour ride try again.png Mystery tour ride try again2.png|Vr. 2 Game mystery tour ride you made it.png Game mystery tour ride you made it2.png|Vr. 2 Gameplay mystery tour ride.png Game mystery tour ride crashing into logs.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility powerup.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility in use.png Game mystery tour ride floating powerup.png Game mystery tour ride floating in use.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride UFO ship.png Game- Mystery Tour Ride water tower.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart dusk 2 dawn.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Game-Mystery Tour Ride graveyard.png PPWBU Icon5.png The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom Play.jpg Game the twin mystery vortex of doom start menu.png|Заставка. The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new game menu.png|Обновленная заставка. Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom crystal page.png Scene10.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom loading.png|Загрузочный экран. Game twin mystery vortex of doom jump.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom spikes.png Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 5.PNG Game twin mystery vortex of doom level 6.PNG The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom new levels.png|Дополнительные уровни. Mystery Vortex of Doom ending.PNG|Концовка игры, если собраны не все звезды. Fright Night FN Dipper Play screen.jpeg FN Dipper and Mabel Play screen.png Icon7.png FN game map.png FN game over.png FN Mystery Shack Part 1 level complete.png FN The Forest level complete.png Fright Night twins.png FN Journal 3.png Game fright night giant spiders.PNG FN gnome.png FN Dusk 2 Dawn.png FN Manly Dan.png FN Gobblewonker.png FN Pitt Cola.png FN Thing 26.png FN vampire bat.png FN skull bat.png FN Gompers.png Fright Night family.png FN Trophies.png Scarwy.png Yayd.png Oddity Creator Odditycreatormain.jpg OddityCreator Dipper designs.png Oddity Creator Dipper model.png Mystery Shack Mystery Game mystery shack mystery play.jpg Game mystery shack mystery start menu.png Game mystery shack mystery shmebulock.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mabel feeds birds.png Mystery Shack Mystery code.png Game MSM The Royal Order.png Mystery Shack Mystery-Pit Cola 2.png Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png Mystery Shack Mystery dino.png Mystery Shack Mystery Stan's old game.png Mystery Shack Mystery ufo.png scene29.png Scene31.png Scene18.png Scene23.png Disney Super Speedway DSS Dipper model.jpeg Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Play.jpg Rumble's Revenge Start Screen.PNG Game rumble's revenge enter game.PNG Game rumble's revenge challenge begins.PNG Rumble's Revenge map.png Rumble's Revenge select menu.PNG Rumble's Revenge Screenshot 20.png Rumble's Revenge final S.PNG Rumble's Revenge Pause.PNG Game- Rumble's Revenge Gompers.png Rumble's Revenge Stan.png Rumble's Revenge vampier bat.png Muti Bear 2.gif Dipper Ultra Combo.gif Rumble's Revenge Multibear.png Rumble's Revenge 67 combo.PNG Rumble's Revenge Caves4.PNG Game- Rumble's Revenge crystals.png Game- Rumble's Revenge Shembulock.png Game Rumble's Revenge Soos next to cart.png Game- Rumble's Revenge Blendin.png Game Rumble's Revenge Manotaur.png Rumble's Revenge Bulbs.png Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png Game-Rumble's Revenge UFO.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Pitt cola machine.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Manly Dan.png Game rumble's revenge beating rumble.PNG PQ Scene6.png Чердачный гольф ASG Play screen.jpg ASG title screen.jpg Scene26.png ASG Shack pause menu.png ASG stroke limit Dipper.png ASG stroke limit Mabel.jpg ASG Hole 1.png ASG Hole 2.png ASG Hole 3.png ASG Hole 4.png ASG Hole 5.png ASG Hole 6.png ASG Hole 7.png ASG Hole 8.png ASG Hole 9.png ASG Hole 1 ending.jpg ASG Hole 2 ending.png ASG Hole 3 ending.jpg ASG Hole 4 ending.png ASG Hole 5 ending.jpg ASG Hole 6 ending.jpg ASG Hole 7 ending.jpg ASG Hole 8 ending.png ASG after ending.png Icon12.png PPWBU Icon3.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 7.png Mysteryshack1.png Mysteryshack4.png MSAttack-MS strategy advanced.png Mystery shack attack dipper defend.png PinesQuest Pinesquest main.jpg Icon15.png Pinesquest endding last scene.jpg Haunted Hunt Haunted Hunt Try again menu.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Lgsb banner.jpg Scene2.png Scene3.png Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe DCHS Mabel.png DCHS banner.jpg Злодеи, вперёд! Villians Unite.jpg Magic Rune Mystery MRM play screen.png Disney Infinity 2.0 DI Power Discs.png Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Dipper.png Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets tree.png Разное Концепт-арты Joe Pitt Dipper character sheet.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_01.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_02.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_03.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_04.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_05.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_06.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_07.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_08.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_09.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_10.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_11.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_12.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_13.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_14.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_15.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_17.jpg Opening_dipper_with_candle_frame_18.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper concept art 4.jpg Joe Pitt Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper concept sketches.jpg Brigette Barrager Dipper hat concepts.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 3.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design 2.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip mabel design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design.jpg Brigette Barrager Dip design 2.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Sketches.jpg Joe Pitt Concept dipper.jpg Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Joe Pitt Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg Dipper designs.jpg S2e3 twins scream production art.png S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(1).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(2).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(3).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(4).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(5).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(6).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(8).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(9).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(10).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(11).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(12).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(13).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(14).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(15).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(16).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(17).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(18).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(19).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(20).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(21).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(22).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(23).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(26).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(27).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(28).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(29).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(30).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(31).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(32).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(33).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(34).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(35).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(36).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(37).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(38).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(39).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(40).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(41).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(42).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(43).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(44).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(45).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(46).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(47).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(48).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(49).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(50).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(51).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(52).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(53).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(54).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(55).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(56).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(57).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(58).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(59).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(60).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(61).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(62).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(63).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(64).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(65).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(66).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(67).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(68).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(69).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(70).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(71).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(72).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(73).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(74).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(75).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(76).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(77).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(78).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(79).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(80).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(81).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(90).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(91).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(92).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(93).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(94).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(95).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(96).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(97).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(98).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(99).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(106).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(107).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(108).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(114).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(115).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(116).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(117).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(118).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(119).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(120).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(121).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(122).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(123).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(124).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(125).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(126).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(127).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(128).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(129).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(134).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(135).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(136).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(137).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(138).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(139).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(140).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(155).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(156).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(157).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(158).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(159).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(160).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(161).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(162).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(163).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(164).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(165).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(166).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(167).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(170).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(171).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(172).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(173).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(174).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(188).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(189).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(192).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(193).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(194).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(195).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(196).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(197).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(198).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(199).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(238).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(239).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(240).jpg S2e2_storyboard_art_Pitt_(241).jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_01.jpg S2e4_production_art_robert_ryan_cory_04.jpg Gcons5.jpg Рекламные арты Dipper promo art.png Gf promo image.jpg Gravity Falls Logo.png Dipper Pines Word.PNG Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Postcard promo Dipper.jpg DipperSignature.png Disney Super Speedway Dipper model.jpeg S1e10 Dipper and Robbie.png SDCC 2013 image.png Art_from_Alex_Hirsch_announcing_Season_2.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 Promo.jpg Chris Houghton Sock Opera promo.jpg S2e6 Stephen Sandoval Little Gift Shop of Horrors Poster.jpg Пилотный эпизод Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg pilot deleted scene.jpg pilot mystery cart burst.png pilot mystery cart falling.png pilot meet dipper pines.png Pilot golf cart slideshow.png Pilot dipper and mabel at home.png Pilot snatch.png Pilot rucksacks.png Pilot sunscreen.png Pilot two headed skeleton.png Pilot dipper wiping jar.png Pilot fishing boat.png Pilot lake monster.png Pilot dipper and mabels room.png Pilot dipper and mabel reading magazines.png Pilot We're sleeping.png Pilot We're dead.png Pilot Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.png Pilot Ah, there they are.png Pilot My Favourite Twins.png Pilot Dylan and Rowena.png Pilot Dipper, Mabel.png Pilot Pretty much the opposite.png Pilot Clapping.png Pilot Yeah!.png Pilot Eating Freezy Pops.png Pilot Dipper sucking on Freezy Pop.png Pilot Dipper takes Freezy Pop out of his mouth.png Pilot Here's a good one.png Pilot What is a ghost's favourite Ice Cream flavor.png Pilot I'm thinking Cookies and Scream.png Pilot The answer is....png Pilot It's blank.png Pilot In three, two, one.png Pilot Like a telephone ring... or.png Pilot He's here!.png Pilot There we go.png Pilot Hold it, Sis.png Pilot Who's here.png Pilot We've only been in town for a week.png Pilot And you already have a Boyfriend.png Pilot Irresistible Mabel.png Pilot Ah, coming!.png Pilot This didn't sound good.png Pilot I wonder who she dug up this time.png pilot dipper ringing doorbell.png pilot cuties dipper and mabel.png pilot dip and mabel scream.png pilot defend yourselves.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot dipper face.png pilot is that blood norman.png pilot playing frisbee.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png pilot screaming dip.png pilot dipper worried.png pilot AH GNOME.png pilot srsly gnome gtfo.png pilot more creepin gnome.png pilot smashin gnome faces.png pilot dipper swerve.png pilot dipper swerve2.png pilot dipper running from something.png pilot holy mackerel it's a space saucer.png pilot UFO.png pilot aliens amirite.png Pilot awkward sibling hug.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Статьи